


Begin Again

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All Might is Madoka, Alternate Universe, Angst, Break the Cutie, Dark Izuku, Immortality, Izuku is Homura, Magical Boy, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Travel, could be considered slightly Villain Izuku, dekubowl like no one would believe, everyone suffers, hes dated like half the main cast, izuku suffers, references to original Madoka cast, spoilers probably, very strange tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: There's one strange child everyone is talking about, a boy who mystifies those who encounter him and creates controversy just by the mention of his name.Izuku Midoriya. Teleportation and Flash Quirk.The second current holder of One For All.





	1. Prologue - Don't Worry Everyone, I'll Be There

Izuku Midoriya stood before what was once the entire world. The entire planet nothing but water, debris, and red. So much red. So much black. **[1]**

The stars were out. But... he was sure it was only 1:15?

_Why?_

Why was he the only person left standing?

Where was Ochako, Iida, Bakugou, All Might, anyone, _everyone!_

What had happened to everyone else, why was he the only one standing? Even after he had defeated All For One, why was no one saved? Why wasn't he strong enough? Everything had lead up to this so why, why, why, why, **_wHY_**...?

"Oh? I see you're still alive!" Came a small voice from near his feet.

Izuku could barely see who the voice belonged to, as blood and his own tears were obscuring his vision, but he knew the voice well enough.

"...K-Kyuubey?" He murmured, his voice wavering. **[2]**

The small animal that had been following him for a little while, that had been talking to him about magic and a few other confusing things.

"Wow, that was such a powerful witch! It destroyed this entire world! Though, it barely had that much energy to combat entropy... **[3]** It's such a shame you didn't take my offer, Izuku." Kyuubey stated plainly, looking up at him with beady red eyes. "All of this could've easily been prevented if you had. You could've saved everyone you loved and cared for. Ahh, how strong you would've been with my help!"

Izuku whimpered and let out a loud sob, his own voice echoing and reverberating throughout the now empty, ruined, city.

"S-Stop... p-please." He begged, unable to take the guilt, the pain, the fact that everyone he had ever known was now irreparably and unmistakably dead. "I-I'm s-sorry! E-Everyone, I've failed!"

Izuku keeled over and began to sob uncontrollably, he couldn't breathe, his lungs felt like they were completely immersed in the sun, and in that moment he felt so completely and utterly shattered.

It really was the truth. Everything Kyuubey said.

He failed.

And now everyone...!

_Everything...!_

"But," Kyuubey interjected. "My offer still stands! After all, you have so much potential, even if you are a boy you could be an incredible Mahou Shouj- I mean, Mahou Shounen! The first ever of its kind!"

Izuku slowly turned to face Kyuubey, his cheeks red not only from his crying but the coagulating blood drying on his cold skin.

"Y-You mean it?" He asked, his voice wavering. "I really could?"

"Absolutely!" Kyuubey responded joyfully, his tail swishing absentmindedly behind him. "You can wish for so much, Izuku! Just say what you desire and-"

Izuku swiftly stood back up, a few of his bones, particularly his left leg and his wrists cracking and breaking from the sudden commotion. Tears flooded his face along with the leaking water and dried blood and he wiped all of it away as best he could.

"- _I'll do it!_ _I'll become a **Mahou Shounen**!_ " Izuku yelled, his eyes filled with a fiery determination. "I want to be able to go back to the day I first met All Might and save everyone! My friends, my family, Ochako, Iida, even All Might himself! I want to go back and stop them all from meeting this awful fate! _Please_ , Kyuubey!"

The strange creature's eyes twinkled, and Izuku felt a strange sensation from within his chest, just waiting to burst.

Izuku let out a pained scream as it felt like something was being ripped away from inside of him. After what seemed like an eternity there was a floating object hovering in front of him, glowing so bright it made him feel like fainting.

Eventually, the pain and the intense light settled, and what was left behind was a little dark green soul gem, outlined by gold. Carefully, he held it in his palms and looked at it in wonderment.

 _"Did this really come from inside of me?"_ He thought, half horrified and half awed by the beautiful little thing. 

Izuku looked around him, and Kyuubey was gone, replaced by strands of white light consuming his vision. He sniffed and felt tears well up in his eyes, but he hurriedly brushed them aside, clenching his fists tightly as he did so.

 _"I won't cry right now! I can't! Not when everyone needs me!"_ Izuku thought, his eyes clenched shut. _"I'll make sure no one else suffers! No one else will despair. Don't worry everyone, **I'll be there**!"_

With a pained smile on his face and a blazing fire in his heart, Izuku Midoriya and his ill-fated world _disappeared_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Soundtrack: https://youtu.be/VSv72WXL4k8
> 
> [1] - This is a reference to the beginning and the end of Puella Magi Madoka Magica wherein the world's most powerful witch flattens and destroys the entire city of Mitakihara. A witch destroys the world in this story, yet the witch's identity and appearance is unclear to even Izuku.
> 
> [2] - Kyuubey (also known as "Incubator") is a small fluffy alien who is a main character/villain in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. It follows and meets up with young adolescent girls who have "potential" and grants them a single wish in order to contract them into becoming a "mahou shoujo" who fights witches.
> 
> [3] - (Kyuubey explains why it makes girls into mahou shoujo. Note that due to the nature of the character, this explanation could canonically be a lie.) "I hope you don’t misunderstand, but it’s not that we hold any malice towards humankind. All this is done to extend the lifespan of the universe. Madoka, do you know the word “entropy”? To give a simple example, the heat energy you get by burning wood in a campfire is unequal to the amount of energy it takes to grow the tree you’re burning. When you convert energy between forms, there’s loss involved and so the total amount of energy in the universe is diminished. That’s why we searched for a form of energy not bound by the laws of thermodynamics and what we discovered was the magical energy from Magical Girls. Our civilization developed the technology to convert the emotions of sentient life forms into energy. But unfortunately, we ourselves don’t have any emotions. So we started to look into all the various types of species across the universe and we found humans. The number of human individuals and their reproductive rate indicates that the amount of emotional energy produced by a single human exceeds the amount of energy that was expended during its birth and growth. Your souls are capable of generating enough energy to overcome entropy. The most effective source of energy comes from a phase change between hope and despair in young women who are undergoing a development of their secondary sexual characteristics. When a Soul Gem burns away and changes into a Grief Seed- in that moment- an enormous amount of energy is released. It’s our job, the Incubators, to collect that energy."


	2. Episode 1 - I'd Rather Die Than Let That Happen

It was supposed to be just another ordinary day for All Might, The Symbol of Peace. Yes, his ordinary day did include subduing a couple of villains but that was kind of the price of being a hero.

It was supposed to be an ordinary day.

 _Supposed_ to be.

 _"Shit, shit, shit!"_ Toshinori thought as he chased after the newly escaped slime villain.

The villain was very quick and he seemingly disappeared out of sight, but Toshinori was still hot on his trail.

God, he hoped that villain wouldn't hurt anyone else before he could get there. He knew it was stupid to blame himself for the escape of one minor villain, but it didn't stop him from feeling responsible.

Either way, he could focus on his negative feelings later and the all-too familiar pain in his gut later. He had to get this slime man away from the city and behind bars.

Soon enough, he found the villain again but unluckily it seemed as if it was going to take an innocent civilian hostage! Cornered and slightly wrapped by the admittedly gross villain's slime was a young boy, possibly in middle school, with dark dreen hair. The boy seemed very small in stature and his face was obscured by the villain's ooze. Toshinori knew not to judge based off of appearances, but the boy looked so utterly helpless and unable to defend himself. It was his job as a hero to save people like this, and he would not waste a second to let this young man get even more hurt!

Without hesitation, Toshinori took a running start towards the villain, planning on giving it a good, old-fashioned punch to stop it from hurting the boy.

However, he needn't have bothered.

In a split second, the villain was gone and in its place was the young boy, smiling serenely as if nothing had even happened.

"A-Ah..." Toshinori faltered, beginning to walk towards the boy. "Young man are you quite alright? Do you know where the-"

"-I'm fine, All Might." The boy answered, looking back at the older hero with a smile. 

Even though he had only just met this young man, Toshinori could tell that there was something distinctly off about him. Many people knew who he was and many people did try to act tough around him to impress him, so that wasn't it. Something else was... not quite right. The boy's smile seemed wide and happy, just radiating innocence and youth, but his _eyes_... The young boy's eyes seemed cold. They seemed tired. They seemed **dead**.

The boy's eyes were filled with so much despair that it clashed horrifically with the bright and warm smile on his face.

"In fact, the person you were trying to catch is right here." The boy stated, momentarily breaking Toshinori from his thoughts. The boy lifted his arms to show him the villain inside of a beautiful, green-tinted jar that had a light green and gold ribbon tied around the lid. "Don't worry, I have no need for it anymore. You may take it."

 _"W-What a creepy kid..."_ Toshinori thought to himself, unable to stop himself from trembling as he stepped forward to take it.

"T-Thank you, young man!" Toshinori beamed. "I'm very thankful for your help in-"

Before he could continue, the boy let out a light cry and toppled to the ground, still tightly clutching the jar to his chest. The boy tried incredibly hard to stand back up, but unfortunately he could only manage to limp back up on one foot. As Toshinori rushed to help him up, he noticed that the youth's ankle had been severely broken, to the point that the skin around the twisted flesh was beginning to get a yellowish purple color.

"Y-Young man, we have to get you to some help! You could be even more seriously hurt and-"

With a surprising amount of force, the boy pushed his way out of Toshinori's grasp and limped farther away from him.

"I said, I'm fine." He replied, his voice calm even though his cheeks were now slightly pink. He was still smiling...

"Young man, this is no joke!" Toshinori insisted, walking towards him. "I need to get you to some medical help! Injuries like that are-"

Without warning, the boy twisted his head back to face Toshinori again, this time his smile wider, but his once dull and broken green eyes expressed a deep and uncontrollable rage that, even though it came from some kid, still frightened and quite honestly unsettled the older hero. In another creepy movement, the young boy also tried to widen his toothy smile, stretching it as far as he could on his face.

Toshinori unconciously took a step back.

"You need to be very careful about trying to help everyone. It could really prove to be your downfall someday." The kid all but nearly hissed with his Cheshire grin. "There are a lot of people who don't want to have to fix up and bury your corpse, y'know? A lot of people who want to see you smile another day. A lot of people who would grieve the rest of their lives if you died. Don't let them down because you wanted to help some nobody like me."

Toshinori froze.

This... this kid. What the hell was up with this kid? Were those words genuine warnings or malicious threats? If they were warnings, why did he think "All Might" needed them? If they were threats, then why was he so... concerned?

But most importantly, why did this kid think he wasn't worth helping? Why does this kid think he's a nobody?

While Toshinori did indeed feel creeped out by the kid he felt a pang of concern for him right then and there.

 _"What kind of fucked-up things has this boy been through?"_ Toshinori thought to himself as he stepped forward.

"Listen, young man," Toshinori said, his voice more soothing than it was, as if he were talking to a scared animal. He extended a hand to the kneeling boy. "You aren't a nobody and you most definitely need some help with your leg. I help others because it's right, and it doesn't matter what others think or feel about me, I'm here to protect everyone! Heroes, civilians, incarcerated villains, and even people who think themselves to be "nobodies"."

For a brief moment, the young boy's smile completely dropped. The absolute look of hopelessness on his face made Toshinori want to cry, but the youth replaced it with a smile once again.

"Thank you, but no thank you." The boy replied, smile wide and eyes closed. "I'll take care of this on my-"

Suddenly, his eyes widened in surprise. The boy looked behind him and Toshinori could swear he could faintly hear some kind of indescribable popping and groaning noise coming from that direction, but it seemed like it was just his imagination. **[1]**

"Sorry, All Might." The boy replied, looking over to him and beaming. "I have something I need to do and you need to get away from here. Bye, bye!"

"Wait, young man, I'm not-!" Toshinori began, but the boy was already gone. "...done with... our conversation..."

This kid! Seriously, why was this kid so eager to die?! What was with his weird quirk? Why was he acting so strangely?

Either way, Toshinori figured he had no choice but to follow him, so he dashed forward, trying to follow the faint sound of bells in his head. He dashed down the street, trying to follow as best he could, but it seemed like every step seemed to turn him back around to where he was. He wouldn't give up however, not if this young boy was in trouble.

Eventually, he came across a different street, but...

Why... was the sky made of cotton?

Toshinori looked around and found that every building around him, and even the floor around him was now made of some kind of fabric or yarn material, sewn and weaved intricately, but still reminiscent of the arts and crafts project of a young child.

Panicked, the older hero was looking around, trying to find a glimpse of the young boy and the city itself. He didn't succeed in that until he heard an explosion not too far behind him. 

In a frantic motion, Toshinori spun around to see what exactly had happened and if some sort of villain had tried to terrorize this weird world. Needless to say, he was very surprised by what he actually found.

There, in the center of this unstable world, was a large octopus monster made out of assorted colors of yarn. It had buttons for eyes, needles for hands, strange little dolls floating around it, and it was giving out a very loud, very disturbing, and very childish laugh. But even more surprising than this strange monster was the person who seemed to be fighting it.

_...It was the boy!_

The same creepy, smiling boy was now dressed in glittery white dress gloves, forest green high heel boots, and what looked like a retro black and green dress that had strands of gold sewn all around it, as if it had lightning trapped within the fabric. Not only this but there seemed to be a strange golden shield strapped and harnessed to his right arm. The boy wavered a bit, presumably from his unrecovered leg injury, but stood his ground in front of the ginormous monster.

_What in the world was this boy thinking?! He could get seriously hurt! He could **die**!_

He had hoped not to use any more energy than he already had today, but this boy needed him! Toshinori let out a violent cough, his gut wrenching at the thought of using any more of his power, but he ignored it, wiped the little bit of blood and spittle on his mouth, and reared up for a good old-fashioned Oklahoma Smash. If he could get one good hit on this thing, then the boy would be saved and he could finally get him some help!

Charging at the monster full speed, Toshinori let the power of One For All course through his veins, and wound his fist back.

"O-"

But... there really was no need to do anything. 

The boy's eyes widened as they saw Toshinori's figure not too far away. Then, he did something that utterly astounded and shocked the older man.

The boy jumped up with his one good leg, the all-too familiar power of One For All shining in his blood, and he smashed his fist to the creature's face, dust, yarn and wind chaotically flying outwards.

The hero was so utterly astounded that not only did he cough up blood again, his body poofed back into his civilian form, nearly unrecognizable to most people.

Really though, that was the least of his concerns right now.

How did this boy get his hands on One For All? He hadn't even picked a successor yet! And also how did he know that this... _monster_ existed?! Shouldn't everyone know about these? If they were so big and so powerful, how could he, the Hero Agency, hell even the world not know about them?

The boy landed softly and gracefully on the ground, his dress bottom softly fluttering as he landed. Toshinori now noticed a bright gold choker collar around the boy's neck, a single dark green gem hanging from it in the shape of an upside-down heart, and ribbons fluttering from behind the necklace.

The boy then turned his soft yet steely gaze towards Toshinori and he suddenly felt chills go up his spine.

"What did I just tell you?" The boy said simply, yet menacingly. Toshinori took a step back. "You probably don't even have thirty minutes left to your time anymore, do you?"

How did this boy know about his time limit? How did this boy know anything? He told no one else but deeply trusted friends and colleagues and-

"At any rate," The boy continued. "You should probably forget all of this ever happened."

"F-Forget?" Toshinori stuttered. "How in the world am I supposed to forget all of this, young man?! This is... this is truly-"

"-It doesn't matter what you or anyone else thinks they can do." The boy responded blankly, staring directly at Toshinori with a blank expression. "There's barely anyone else in this country that could possibly help me defeat these things. You and everyone else who tries to take down these witches will only suffer. You'll only meet despair. And I..."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his fists clenched together at his sides. He let out a deep sigh, obviously trying to calm himself.

The boy smiled brightly yet again, but his eyes seemed to show he was nothing but an empty husk of a child. A joyless person trying to live on despite feeling nothing, hoping for nothing, living for nothing.

**_"I ' d  r a t h e r  d i e  t h a n  l e t  t h a t  h a p p e n."_ **

Toshinori took a step back, weirded out and a little bit intimidated by the boy's strange and broken demeanor. The boy went back to his usual smile again and let out a soft giggle as the world seemed to change back to normal.

"Well then, I better go. I have other things to do today, and you need a lot of rest after all that energy you spent!" The boy shone a glittery green and his clothes returned to normal. "Sayonara, Toshi! I'll see you again soon!"

And with that, the boy disappeared, leaving a confused and anxious Toshinori in the middle of the street.

There was something dangerous that the strange boy was keeping locked away, Toshinori was sure of it. But he couldn't figure out anything at all. Nothing he thought of made sense as to the boy's quirk, his weird and ominous nature, the strange world and the strange monster... It was only until a few minutes later, as he was heading back home that the hero had realized that the boy had used his _real_ name in his goodbyes. 

And it was only a second after that, that he realized the slime villain he has apprehended was **gone**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Soundtrack:  
> https://youtu.be/NYJ9wdes7Y4  
> https://youtu.be/BjwwMn8rZG4  
> https://youtu.be/a_KIHqH3T7M
> 
> [1] - This is the sound a witch appearance makes in the anime.


	3. Episode 2 - No One Will Believe You

Izuku Midoriya sighed as he slipped in through his bedroom window, light beaming from his soul gem. The light quickly faded away and Izuku was back in his regular old middle school uniform. His leg was still twisted, but one touch from his soul gem and it healed back to normal. Although, it did put a little bit of a strain on his magic.

No matter though, it just meant he had to go on patrol again.

Letting his smile droop off of his face for a bit, he tiredly set his soul gem next to his computer and flopped back down on his bed, letting out a defeated groan.

Toshi wasn't supposed to know about him yet. Toshi wasn't supposed to see a witch yet.

_Toshi wasn't supposed to know about mahou shoujo at all._

Still, he supposed it wasn't a complete loss. Unlike many other timelines, he had taken care of the slime villain quite nicely. Using it as witch-bait was one of the best ideas he'd ever had. Given the rate of success he'd had this time, he'd have to try it again. Besides, no one really cared where the villains went. No one except maybe...

**Damn.**

Toshinori was _definitely_ going to remember this.

Izuku sighed and nuzzled further into his All Might Brand throw pillow. He could feel despair weighing heavily on his heart but he grit his teeth and pushed his feelings down further.

_It's all for Toshi._

_It's all for him._

**You can't let him die.**

_**None of them can die.** _

Izuku hated playing the part of a villain. He really and honestly did.

But something that he had learned a long time ago was that magical girls (or in his case, magical boys) didn't get to choose between hero or villain.

_It was survive or die, and that was it._

But even though trying to be a hero would only lead to more despair, he still wanted to save people with a smile.

He knew no matter what, Toshinori would.

_He had to._

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki was one of the first to notice that Deku wasn't coming to school.

Of course, it's not like he cared about the damn nerd, but he simply found it odd. No matter what he threw at the moron, he always came back, always continued on with his fucking stupid hero journals and his fucking stupid dreams.

First it was one day, and fine, the shithead could be sick, that's normal. But one day turned to two, two turned to seven, and a week turned to a month. From what he could gleam, the damn nerd was still getting perfect academic scores! All he did was show up after school for the papers and turn them in early in the morning. He never even attended anymore!

It made him want to scream.

How fucking dare he show off like this? Be such a damn stupid coward now?

No matter what he did, no matter what punches he threw or explosions he made, the stupid idiot was always there. Always. That had never changed, so why now?

_What the fuck happened?_

**_What in the goddamn fuck happened?_ **

Bakugou didn't know, and that pissed him off even more.

So when he saw Izuku walking out and around during summer vacation as if nothing had happened, well... he had to _say_ something, didn't he?

* * *

Izuku saw Kacchan coming from a mile away.

He was patrolling around an empty Musutafu street when he could literally begin to smell the smoke in the air.

No matter what, an encounter between them was always inevitable unless the blond boy died. And while there were some buried feelings that Izuku held for him, admittedly bordering love and obsession, Izuku always dreaded these confrontations.

Not because he hated Bakugou, but because whenever they first encountered one another, violence was the only answer.

"Oi shitty Deku!" Bakugou yelled while furiously storming up to the green-haired boy. "What the fuck do you fucking think you're doing?! Are you _this_ much of a fucking coward?"

Izuku turned to face Bakugou, knowing it was probably a horrible idea to engage with him, but hoping for a peaceful resolution.

"Ah! Kacchan!" He said airily, giving the blonde boy a serene smile. "I'm afraid I have something I gotta do right now, but I'll talk with you later."

Bakugou's eyes widened in pure anger and shock.

Some part of him, that he would never admit to, was a little bit proud to see Izuku quite fearlessly (and stupidly) confronting him in such a carefree manner. The other part, however, noticed that something was off about him. It was like some little part of his ex-friend was... broken. Bakugou didn't like dwelling on it, was entirely confused by the whole fleeting thought, and decided that rage was the best thing to feel right now.

"Listen here, you useless **fuck**!" Bakugou snarled, sparks popping from his palms as he jabbed a single finger into Izuku's chest. "I don't know what fucking game you're playing here, but I won't let you fuck with me like this!"

Izuku paused, his smile never faltering or fading for a second.

"I'm really sorry, Kacchan, but I have to go now." Izuku said in a monotonously cheerful tone as he turned to walk away. "You can drop by my house if it's really that important for y-"

Without warning, Bakugou grabbed onto Izuku's wrist, small explosions bursting from his palm.

 _ **"Don't fucking ignore me you useless piece of shit side-character!"**_ Bakugou exploded, a small bruise forming on Izuku's wrist from how hard he was gripping it.

To his credit, even with the pain of Bakugou's explosives and the grip on his wrist, Izuku didn't cry out in pain. Or really even flinch.

"Kacchan..." Izuku began calmly and evenly, despite feeling quite enraged. "If you don't release me right now, I'm going to dislocate your shoulder. And I really,  _really_ , don't want to do that..."

Bakugou gripped onto his wrist tighter and readied another explosion.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST-"

A loud popping noise echoed throughout the street.

Bakugou cried out in pain, clutching his limp arm in both anger and pure confusion. He slumped down onto the road and furiously looked up at Izuku, who was standing above him with an ominous smile. For some reason, Izuku was gone in a second. Disappeared before his very eyes, and now Bakugou was all alone out on an empty street with a dislocated shoulder and a small paper on the ground. 

On it, was an address for a nearby clinic and then the phrase: **_"No one will believe you."_** scrawled in neat handwriting.

And all it left Bakugou was the constant single thought of:

**_"You fucking lied to me."_ **


	4. Episode 3 - If Only It Had Been A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's so short, I'm going to be working on more and I just wanted a quick update to let everyone know this ain't abandoned. Next chapter we get to see into some of the student's minds and maybe even some of Izuku's school life.

The days passed on and on, and it felt like nothing. Of course, he still had to patrol, kill the witch, clean his soul gem, rinse, wash, repeat. It grated on his nerves that he hardly had any time to search for Kyuubey, and it made him all the more paranoid of what could come next.

No, he couldn't have found his target so soon. It always took him approximately two years and a half to find whoever the Disaster Witch (as Izuku has come to call it) was. Even after a long while of time-looping, Izuku still couldn't figure out the witch's identity beyond it being capable of destroying the world.

All For One was the most obvious guess, as the man was and is capable of great evil and monstrous greed, but Izuku had seen him killed once as a result of the Disaster Witch's egg hatching somewhere nearby. So it probably wasn't him.

Shigaraki Tomura wasn't a problem either, as Izuku had killed him many a times, solely based off of how easy it was to do so, and yet the Disaster Witch still appeared, like a traumatic flashback or an unwanted infection. Still though, for good measure he should probably get to disbanding the League of Villains sometime soon, just in case the world _doesn't_ end and people are still alive. 

Though, he couldn't exactly murder them openly as he knew this was about the time when the UA staff were looking into the alleged group. Not only that, but Toshinori now saw him as a threat, which further complicated matters.

_But, if he managed to-_

Izuku snapped the pencil he was chewing on in half, and small splinters coated his tongue. He let out some sharp coughs and spat out some of the remains onto his desk, furiously wiping at his mouth with his shirt sleeve.

"Hey, you over there!" Yelled the man at the front of the room, now angrily pacing up to the desk. "Are you taking this seriously? Do you even want to get into UA?"

Izuku was jerked harshly back to reality, shards of wood still cutting his inner cheek and the stern words of this man shaking him slightly. 

"Y-Yes..." He stammered, embarrassed to be caught looking so childish. "I apologize for my rude behavior, I was only trying to review my answers. I suppose I just got lost in thought..."

The man sniffed and stiffly replied, "Fine. Hand your test to me and then clean this up."

Izuku nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

He could worry about that later. First, he needed to get into UA to protect all of Kyuubey's future candidates.

There will never be another contract made in Musutafu. Not if he could help it.

* * *

 

Toshinori had decided not to tell too many people about the boy.

It wasn't as if he didn't want to, but... how could he?

Anyone he told would surely try to check him into the nearest retirement home, or it could potentially ruin his colleagues' lives if they did take it seriously without any proof. As much as he hated it, he would have to wait until he had tangible evidence against the green-haired boy to apprehend him and then to question him. 

It seemed likely that the boy was in league with the League of Villains, whoever they may be, but in his own opinion it seemed wrong. There was something so... _lonely_ , so broken about the boy, and the fact that he tried to save Toshinori, knew who he truly was and yet tried to warn him, and seemed to... _admire_ him, for lack of a better word, did nothing to prove the "League of Villains" theory he had come up with.

The boy had to be working with someone else or scarily enough, by himself.

Nevertheless, Toshinori thought that maybe it was a hallucination. He hadn't been taking good care of himself that week, and he had been quite dehydrated. It felt comforting to lean into that theory, like all those crazy events and that hellish world had all been just a dream. While he still never completely forgot about it, and actively searched on his off-time for a similar-looking boy, he had never completely found him.

Toshinori then coughed up a river of blood as the green-haired boy, known as Izuku Midoriya, punched through two zero-pointers as if they were made of tissue paper.

"Hey, I know it's shocking but are you okay?" Asked Mic, momentarily turning away from his monitor, cocking one curious and concerned eyebrow at the withered hero. "Though, I don't blame you for freakin' out, this kid is really something!"

Looking back on his thoughts back then now, if it wouldn't be completely fatal, Toshinori would Oklahoma smash himself in the fucking stomach.

It was just his own wishful thinking.

_Oh, if only it had all been a dream._


End file.
